The port output of a conventional CODEC chip provides audio drive signals that are converted into sound by speakers. A simple speaker can be modeled as a resistive and capacitive load. In audio, unwanted pops in the audio signals provided to the speaker can damage the speaker and/or injure an audio listener. To address the problems that may be caused by unwanted pops in audio transmission through speakers, specifications have been developed to define an acceptable pop spec of −65 dBV when measuring a peak time domain signal between 20 Hz and 20 KHz through an A-weighted filter, which mimics the filter function of a human ear.